


we ache for a reason

by Demoncrow



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Breaking Up & Making Up, Falling In Love, First Crush, First Love, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Moving Out, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Summer, Summer Vacation, Writing Exercise, im adding aranea as noctis' bisexual bff who teases him over his crush on ignis lmao
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-25 19:05:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13841088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demoncrow/pseuds/Demoncrow
Summary: Prompt: You’re a teenager and it’s the last day of summer break. This is especially painful for you because, over the course of those summer months, you fell in love for the first time and that person is moving away (and breaking up with you). Write the scene where you say goodbye.





	we ache for a reason

**Author's Note:**

> simply a warm up for ignoct, how I can develop them, this will have more chapters due to how i like the prompt but wanna invest more than just that scene :-)

Noctis could deny it or he could say it outright, both were equally awful when it came down to it though. It just happened, the attraction he felt towards Ignis was special, even if Ignis didn't know about it, it might be good if he didn't.  
Noctis was prone to ruining things, destroying the best things in his life even if it was by his reckless behavior.

Whenever Ignis spoke he noticed the way his lips moved, how soft they looked and gods, the way Ignis smiled too made him want to rip his throat out.

It was as if Ignis was taunting him, oh it really hurt to look at him when he laughed.

Noctis knew Aranea is going to tease him about this, merely for the fact that he's too shy to confront Ignis about it, she knew how flustered Noctis can get when he'd have to confront someone about his feelings, contrary to Prompto's belief that Noctis was the confident boy he knew back in grade school, he was actually shy and could not confront anyone for his life.

It was a bitch in Noctis' eyes, he hated the idea of having to confront Ignis about it.

He should know that Ignis loved him as a friend, so what could go wrong? Hahaha, a lot could go wrong, in Noctis' mind that is. Ignis was just far too special for him, he didn't want to ruin their friendship over his stupid feelings. So, yeah as Aranea liked to say, ''you're a stubborn dumbass, you know?''

He was indeed a stubborn dumbass, that's because he fucks up a lot.

Noctis was about to text Aranea, gods, he thought too much about this, it's seriously making him lose his mind.

Until he runs into the one person he didn't want to see at the moment, mainly because hello? Noctis? Look at those gorgeous green eyes, the tan of his skin showing ever so brighter when the sun was burning the hell out of his pale skin. And not only that but the tight jeans he's wearing, gods, why did he have to look? He wants to kill himself.

"Noct?"

Oh gods, oh gods, the way he spoke with a gentleness and sincerity that practically resembles an angel. Damn him for being this way. _Noctis calm the fuck down, he's your friend, it's not going to kill you. He's just a friend, remember that, cool it down a notch._

Noctis raises his arms and presses his hands against his neck, when he was nervous he liked to feel the coldness of his hands on his neck, Prompto thought it was funny and Gladio...well Gladio made fun of him for it constantly when they were all hanging out.

He made eye contact with Ignis, “Yeah, Specs?” He wanted to explode considering Ignis is right in front of him, all the overwhelming feelings he has for him are beginning to leak.

Ignis smiled, “I was wondering where you’d been, Prompto told me you’ve been quite busy, Gladio...he thinks you’re just playing video games, no one really gave me a solid answer, here you are!”

_Yeah, there’s like five million damn reasons why they didn’t give you a solid answer, Specky. The obvious crush, the anxious thoughts of rejection, gods, the fear of losing Ignis always haunted him._

“Haha, did Gladio really say that?” Noctis grinned, shook his head, “I hardly play any video games nowadays, so he’s wrong in that aspect of my life.”

“I know.” Ignis couldn’t help but notice how there was a slight pinkish color to Noct’s cheeks, was he...embarrassed that he’s been caught? Or to be more precise found?

“I...uh I’m sorry if I made it difficult to find me, or whatever…” Noctis looked away from Ignis’ eyes, it was a bit overwhelming to see Ignis when he’s acting like this. Noctis knew he was acting a bit odd, he could feel Ignis’ gaze and he knew Ignis could observe the slightest bits of details from his behavior and analyze it.

“It’s fine, Noct,” Ignis gave him a reassuring smile, gently holds his left hand while caressing it.

“I’d appreciate it if you’d come with me to the beach, Noct.” Ignis made sure to make eye contact with him, he absolutely loved the expression in Noctis’ eyes, they were filled with surprise and the presence of his shyness that Ignis’ has seen through the years of their friendship.

Wow, Specs really knew what the fuck he’s doing, doesn’t he? There’s no way he’s that oblivious....and damn him if he doesn’t know what’s he doing to him.

“Sure, what else do I have to do?” He was going to text Aranea to talk to her about this entire situation with Ignis, how to overcome it, but...this...on the other hand was much better and he could avoid confronting his feelings while he’s at it. If Aranea heard this, she’d argue that would be ignoring your feelings, avoiding the issue, that he is an idiot if he tries to avoid it. She could be a lifesaver, but sometimes Noctis needed to see if what he was doing was really so bad.

“Then shall we go?” Ignis held onto Noctis’ hand just to see if he’d let it go or let Ignis continue to hold it.

“Yeah,” Noctis hesitated for a moment, realizing that Ignis was still holding his hand, oh gods, should he let go? No. The warmth of Ignis’ hands was amazing, this only fuels his craving for touch.

“Alright then.” Ignis pulled his hand away, Noctis grabbed it tightly. Ignis raises his eyebrows, “You okay, Noct?”

_This bastard really is playing with him!_

Noctis huffed, looking at anything but Ignis. “I want you to lead me there, Specs…” Noctis could feel his cheeks warming up, gods, but this vaguely reminds him of the times Ignis would take care of him as a child. Always being the leader, rather the follower.

Ignis chuckled, “The same as always, Noct.”

Noctis choked out a laugh, “Y-Yeah.”

Ignis held his hand tightly as the two walk down the street and towards the light color of the sand that appeared far yet wasn’t only a 10-minute walk ahead.

“I hope this lasts forever,” Noctis murmured.

Ignis heard it clearly, although Noctis looked like he was thinking to himself. He’d notice everything that Noctis said and did. He never once got to hear any of his thoughts, though. So, it was nice to get to hear a bit of them even if Noctis was obviously in his mind, hopefully not overthinking.

When he says hopefully, there was always that bit of doubt, because he knew Noctis would subconsciously overthink anything to the point he gets anxious about it. He was like that as a kid, too, so it’s not surprising that it stayed with him as a teenager.

But for now, he’d hold his hand, the both of them can just spend time together, alone for once.

**Author's Note:**

> comment/likes are appreciated and motivate me so please do! and as always thank you for reading!


End file.
